Loxodon
The humanoid elephants called loxodons are often oases of calm in the world. They hum or chant in sonorous tones and move slowly or sit in perfect stillness. If provoked to action, loxodons are true terrors- bellowing with rage, trumpeting and flapping their ears. Their serene wisdom, fierce loyalty, and unwavering conviction are tremendous assets to city or military. Lumbering Giants Loxodons tower above most other humanoids, standing over 7 feet tall. They have the heads- trunks, tusks, ears, and faces-of elephants, and hulking bipedal bodies covered by thick, leathery skin. Each of their hands has four thick digits, and their feet are the flat-bottomed, oval-shaped feet of elephants. Like that of an elephant, a loxodon's trunk is a useful appendage. In addition to providing a keen sense of smell, the trunk can be used to lift and carry even heavy objects. The trunk can be used to carry both food and liquid to the mouth and can even act as a snorkel. Gifted Stoneworkers Loxodons are tireless, patient artisans with an unrivaled intuition about their craft. Although they make nurturing spiritual leaders, their gift for stonework is so ingrained that they are often at a loss when they try to impart that knowledge to others. Among the certain rare cities that contain loxodons, it primarily falls onto them to build the cities magnificent cathedrals or other beautiful structures. Relentlessly Loyal Loxodons believe in the value of community and life, and thus are most often found helping those in need. Some find fulfillment in the cause of order and join a cities guards force, indiscriminately following justice. Loxodons believe that the members of a group have a responsibility to look out for each other. Once they have joined a group or bonded with other individuals in any capacity, loxodons devote themselves to maintaining that bond. They coordinate their efforts and are often willing to sacrifice themselves for the sake of the group. They expect reciprocal loyalty and commitment from the other members of their communities and can be severe in their disappointment when their trust is betrayed. Loxodon Names A loxodon's name includes subtle tones, produced in a loxodon's resonant nasal chambers, that indicate status, family connection, and community role. Since most non-loxodons can't distinguish these underlying tones, let alone produce them. loxodons often translate them into titles. such as Hierarch. Revered, Grandmother, Healer, or Saint when interacting with other races. Male Names: Bayul, Berov, Brooj, Chedumov, Dobrun, Droozh, Golomov, Heruj, llromov, Kel, Nikoom, Ondros, Radomov, Svetel, Tamuj, Throom, Vasool Female Names: Ajj, Boja, Dancu, Dooja, Elyuja, Fanoor, Irij, jasoo, Katrun, Lyooda, Mayja, Radu, Shuja, Soofya, Totoor, Verij, Vesmova, Yoolna, Zari, Zoorja Racial Traits Ability Score Increase. Your Constitution score increases by 2, and your Wisdom score increases by 1. Age. Loxodons physically mature at the same rate as humans, but they live about 450 years. They highly value the weight of wisdom and experience and are considered young until they reach the age of 60. Alignment. Most loxodons are lawful, believing in the value of a peaceful, ordered life. They also tend toward good. Size. Loxodons stand between 7 and 8 feet tall. Their massive bodies weigh between 300 and 400 pounds. Your size is Medium. Speed. Your base walking speed is 30 feet. Powerful Build. You count as one size larger when determining your carrying capacity and the weight you can push, drag, or lift. Loxodon Serenity. You have advantage on saving throws against being charmed or frightened. Natural Armor. You have thick, leathery skin. When you aren't wearing armor, your AC is 12 +your Constitution modifier. You can use your natural armor to determine your AC if the armor you wear would leave you with a lower AC. A shield's benefits apply as normal while you use your natural armor. Trunk. You can grasp things with your trunk, and you can use it as a snorkel. It has a reach of 5 feet, and it can lift a number of pounds equal to five times your Strength score. You can use it to do the following simple tasks: lift, drop, hold, push, or pull an object or a creature; open or close a door or a container; grapple someone; or make an unarmed strike. Your DM might allow other simple tasks to be added to that list of options. Your trunk can't wield weapons or shields or do anything that requires manual precision, such as using tools or magic items or performing the somatic components of a spell. Keen Smell. Thanks to your sensitive trunk, you have advantage on Wisdom (Perception), Wisdom (Survival), and Intelligence (Investigation) checks that involve smell. Languages. You can speak, read, and write Common and Loxodon.